Gorillaz Song One-Shots
by WittyPiglet
Summary: Song one-shots of 2Doc (2DXMurdoc), CyNoo (Cyborg NoodleXNoodle), and Dessel (DelXRussel)
1. 2Doc: She's Happy

**Gorillaz Song One-Shots**

 **Ch.1  
She's** ** _Happy_**

 _Hey, let me tell you 'bout a girl I know_  
 _Sat in her room one day, staring out the window_  
 _She made a mel-o-dy and grabbed her old pencil_  
 _And she tapped it on her lap and made her own tempo_

Young Murdoc Niccals sighed as he stared out his window. The quietly started humming at random. There was no song that went with his humming, but Murdoc liked the rhythm of his random humming. He snatched up his old pencil and a tattered notebook meant for school. Murdoc started tapping the pencil on his lap matching the rhythm of his humming.

 _Time went by, all night she wrote_  
 _She heard her older sister yelling at her through the door_  
 _Your mama said u betta come on before your food get cold_  
 _But she kept on writing 'til the pencil broke_

Murdoc started writing in his tattered notebook. He sat for hours writing and tapping and humming. Eventually, he heard his older brother, Hannibal, banging and yelling through Murdoc's bedroom door.

"Dad said ta' get downstairs so your ungrateful mouth can eat!"

Murdoc ignored his brother and kept writing late into the night, till his pencil broke. He cursed loudly.

 _Ain't no need for you to worry_  
 _Ain't no need for you to cry_  
 _Ain't no need to be discouraged_  
 _You can see it in her eyes_  
 _Don't worry (Don't worry, don't worry)_  
 _'Cause she's happy (She's happy, she's happy)_

Murdoc ventured downstairs where his dad lay drunk and out cold on the couch with a rum bottle in hand and the flickering TV the only source of light. He slipped into the kitchen where he found a pencil and grabbed a snack. Then he went back upstairs and started writing till morning broke. For the first time in forever, Murdoc felt happy and it shone in his eyes. He didn't even mind his father and brother's yelling and beatings as much. He was happy with how his writing was coming along and nothing could ruin his mood.

 _Ain't no need for you to worry_  
 _Ain't no need for you to trip_  
 _You can tell just by her swagger_  
 _Yeah, you know she's stacking chips_  
 _Don't worry (Don't worry, don't worry) (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _'Cause she's happy (She's happy, she's happy)_

Murdoc smiled largely as he walked through his high school. His song was almost done. His bullies didn't even bother him.

 _She hung outside of the corner store_  
 _Her and her friends singing songs with the radio_  
 _She would pretend she was performing at a sold out show_  
 _And the people stopped and listened, then they asked for more_

Murdoc was hanging out with his friends outside the corner store, his new bass that he's been saving for for years in his lap. They were listening to the radio and horribly singing along. Well, one voice stood out. Murdoc's head snapped to the left. That's when he saw him.

A blue haired angel with 8 ball fractured eyes, singing along to the radio as he walked out of the store carrying a bag. Murdoc unconsciously started playing to the song on his bass as the unknown angel sang with his heavenly voice. Without Murdoc noticing his friends turned the radio off.

The stranger and Murdoc finished off the song and applause from a crowd startled them. A crowd of people were clapping, cheering and asking for more. Murdoc locked eyes with the stranger's black ones. The stranger approached him.

"I'm Stuart, Stuart Pot." He held his hand out to shake Murdoc's. He shook his hand.

"Murdoc Niccals."

 _She came in first in the talent show_  
 _Her fam went on and on about it the whole ride home_  
 _She said I've never got so many compliments before_  
 _Her momma said, 'Girl, you gon' make it. Baby, I just know'_

Murdoc and Stuart became good friends after their accidental duet. When Murdoc's dad forced him to join the school's talent show for the prize money. Stuart went right along.

Together they won the show by a landslide. Sebastian Niccals was so happy over the fact that Murdoc had won him money that he even drove Murdoc and Stuart home instead of making them walk. He went on and on about it the whole way home.

 _Ain't no need for you to worry_  
 _Ain't no need for you to cry_  
 _Ain't no need to be discouraged_  
 _You can see it in her eyes_  
 _Don't worry (Don't worry, don't worry)_  
 _'Cause she's happy (She's happy, she's happy)_

Murdoc and Stuart were now best friends and they wrote more and more songs together. They were both so happy nothing was bringing them down.

 _Ain't no need for you to worry_  
 _Ain't no need for you to trip_  
 _You can tell just by her swagger_  
 _Yeah, you know she's stacking chips_  
 _Don't worry (Don't worry, don't worry) (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _'Cause she's happy (She's happy, she's happy)_

Stuart's parents didn't worry anymore about him hanging around Murdoc when they saw the pure joy that was etched onto his face whenever Murdoc was near.

 _She heard about a site that was called MySpace_  
 _Her cousin told her, 'You should put up all the songs you made'_  
 _Next thing you know she got hundreds and thousands of plays_  
 _And got noticed by a guy that came by her page_

A good friend of Murdoc's told him that he and Stuart should post their songs on it. Murdoc talked to Stuart who could only shake his head yes as he shook with excitement. Before they knew it they got millions of plays. An agent contacted Stuart and told him he wanted them to come to L.A. Stuart told Murdoc and then they were off.

 _They flew her first thing out to L.A._  
 _They had her sing of few songs, I guess she did okay_  
 _Now she's signed, doing fine, and well on her way_  
 _Yeah, I guess you figured out that girl is me_

Murdoc packed and left in the middle of the night and went to Stuart's where they left and caught a plane to L.A. the very next morning. Together they played and sang a few songs for the agent. He signed the ecstatic duo after 3 songs and they knew they would do fine and rock this world with their sound.

 _Ain't no need for you to worry_  
 _Ain't no need for you to trip_  
 _You can tell just by her swagger_  
 _Yeah, you know she's stacking chips_  
 _Don't worry (Don't worry, don't worry) (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _'Cause she's happy (She's happy, she's happy)_

One night, on their first tour Stuart gave Murdoc the nickname Muds and Murdoc gave him the name of 2D. They were both beyond happy and just stared into each other's eyes. 2D made the first move and kissed Murdoc who eagerly kissed back.

And thus, Gorillaz was started and 2D and Muds were born.

Yeah, they were happy.

 _Hey!_


	2. CyNoo: Dead Girl Walking

**Gorillaz Song One-Shots**

 **Ch.2**  
 **CyNoo:** **_Dead Girl Walking_**

 _[VERONICA]_  
 _The demon queen of high school has decreed it:_  
 _She says Monday, 8AM, I will be deleted_  
 _They'll hunt me down in study hall_  
 _Stuff and mount me on the wall_  
 _Thirty hours to live—_  
 _How shall I spend them?_

Noodle had made the biggest mistake ever: she pissed off Paula Cracker, a 'demon queen' of high school. So Paula had decided Monday morning she'll beat the living daylights out of Noodle with her friends. Noodle was convinced she was going to die and was thinking of how to spend her final hours.

"Oh what am I going to do?"

 _I don't have to stay and die like cattle_  
 _I could change my name and ride up to Seattle_  
 _But I don't own a motorbike_  
 _Wait—here's an option that I like:_  
 _Spend these thirty hours gettin' freakay!_  
 _Yeah!_

She had contemplated moving to another city and changing her name. But sje didn't have a ride. Damn! Just as she was about to give up and accept her fate she decided she would have some fun before her execution.

 _I need it hard_  
 _I'm a dead girl walkin'_  
 _I'm in your yard_  
 _I'm a dead girl walkin'_  
 _Before they punch my clock_  
 _I'm snappin' off your window lock_  
 _Got no time to knock_  
 _I'm a dead girl walking_

Noodle was a dead girl walking anyway. She needed it. She crept i to her crush, Cyborg's, yard. She climbed into Cyborg's bedroom through the window. Cyborg was asleep in just her underwear.

 _[J.D., spoken]_  
 _Veronica? What are you doing in my room?_

Cyborg startled awake when Noodle sat on her lap.

"N-Noodle? What's goin' on? Why are you here?"

 _[VERONICA]_  
 _Shh..._  
 _Sorry, but I really had to wake you_  
 _See, I decided I must ride you till I break you_  
 _'Cause Heather says I gots to go_  
 _You're my last meal on death row_  
 _Shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities!_

Noodle shushed her and tugs at Cyborg's clothes.

"I decided to have some fun before they kill me." Noodle kissed a shocked Cyborg gently.

 _Come on! Tonight I'm yours_  
 _I'm your dead girl walkin'_  
 _Get on all fours_  
 _Kiss this dead girl walkin'_  
 _Let's go, you know the drill_  
 _I'm hot and pissed and on the pill_  
 _Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!_

Noodle stripped her and Cyborg of their clothes. They started frantically kissing as they touched and groped each other.

 _And you know, you know, you know_  
 _It's 'cause you're beautiful_  
 _You say you're numb inside_  
 _But I can't agree_  
 _So the world's unfair_  
 _Keep it locked out there_  
 _In here it's beautiful_  
 _Let's make this beautiful!_

 _[J.D.]_  
 _That works for me!_

Noodle kissed her again. "Your so fucking beautiful Cyborg. Let's make this beautiful."

"That works for me." Cyborg grinned and kissed Noodle's neck.

 _[VERONICA]_  
 _Yeah!_  
 _Full steam ahead!_  
 _Take this dead girl walkin'_

 _[J.D.]_  
 _How'd you find my address?_

 _[VERONICA]_  
 _Let's break the bed_  
 _Rock this dead girl walkin'!_

As they kissed and rocked the bed Cyborg wobdered hiw on Earth Noodle knew where she lived.

 _[J.D.]_  
 _I think you tore my mattress!_

 _[Veronica]_  
 _No sleep tonight for you_  
 _Better chug that Mountain Dew_

 _[J.D.]_  
 _Okay, okay_

Cyborg swore as they tore the mattress. Noodle didn't care though, she was a dead girl walking.

 _[VERONICA]_  
 _Get your ass in gear_  
 _Make this whole town disappear!_

 _[J.D.]_  
 _Okay, okay!_

Noodle moaned as they rocked against the bed. Cyborg was nibbling her neck.

 _[VERONICA]_  
 _Slap me! Pull my hair!_  
 _Touch me_

 _[VERONICA & J.D.]_  
 _There and there and there!_

 _[Veronica]_  
 _And no more talkin'_

 _[J.D.]_  
 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh!_

 _[Veronica]_  
 _Love this dead girl walkin'_

 _[J.D.]_  
 _Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Yeah, yeah!_

 _[VERONICA & J.D.]_  
 _Love this dead girl_

 _[J.D.]_  
 _Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Wait, wait!_

 _[VERONICA & J.D.]_  
 _Love this dead girl_  
 _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

 _[J.D.]_  
 _Ow!_

 _[Veronica & J.D.]_  
 _Yeah!_

Cyborg and Noodle spent the the whole night together and made Noodle compketely forget about her promised beating.


	3. Dessel: Rude (LGBT Version)

**Gorillaz Song One-Shots**

 **Ch.3  
** **Dessel: Rude _(LGBT Version)_**

 _ **AN: So this based off the LGBT version of Rude by Lilly27 on YouTube. Amazing video, go check it out.**_

* * *

 _Saturday morning jumped out of bed  
_ _And put on my best suit  
_ _Got on my bike and raced like a dike  
_ _All the way to you  
_ _Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
_ _To ask you a question  
_ _'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yea_

Del the rapper had an arogant smirk on his face on his hopped on his motorcycle in his best outfit. He gunned it and was zooming down the road towards his best friends house. Upon his arrival he rapped his knuckles against it roughly 3 times, knowing full well the person answering it was going to be none other than Russel's dear momma, Sugar Hobbs. Del wanted to marry Russel and since his dad was long gone, Del was gonna ask his mother's permission first. There was no way she was gonna say no.

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
_ _Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_

Sugar opened the door and looked at Del with her eyebrow raised. Usually Russel left to meet Del.

"May I come in Ma'am?" Without a word Sugar let Del in.

"Russel isn't home at the moment Del." SHe spoke as she went about tidying up.

"I know, I came to ask you something." Del reached into his tattered jeans pocket and ran his thumb over the little black box as Sugar quirked a brow again.

"May I have your blessing to marry Russel?" Del bit his lip as Sugar immediately stopped dusting the tv stand.

 _'Say yes, say yes, say yes'_ Del thought.

 _You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
_ _Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'_

Sugar turned to slowly face her baby boy's long-turn boyfriend of 3 years with a piercing gaze.

"No."

Del's face fell and all the color drained from it.

"Wha-"

"You will **_NEVER_** get my blessing to marry him until the day I die."

 _Why you gotta be so rude?  
_ _Don't you know I'm human too?_

Del glared at Sugar as she glared right back, both clearly determined.

"Why do you have to be so damn rude about this?" He growled vehemently.

 _Why you gotta be so rude?  
_ _I'm gonna marry her anyway_

"Because I am his mother and I can!" Sugar screeched in her shrill too high pitch.

Del gave a snort.

"Too bad, I am going to marry Russel anyway."

 _Marry that girl  
_ _Marry her anyway  
_ _Marry that girl_

Sugar had a look of absolute rage and horror, as if the mere thought was devastating.

 _Yeah, no matter what you say  
_ _Marry that girl  
_ _And we'll be a family  
_ _Why you gotta be so  
_ _Rude_

Oh Del was on a role now.

"And after I marry Russel and say our vows, we'll be a family and have kids either by adoption or a surrogate. And **_YOU_** can either be a part of our life and support us or stay the hell out of it!"

Sugar stared at him, her mouth opened wide in shock.

"Del?" a quiet voice spoke from the doorway.

 _I hate to do this, it's not a phase  
_ _Can't live without her_

Del swirled around to see Russel standing in the front door's doorway with a surprised look and the glistening of tears in his eyes. He took a deep breathe and turned to Sugar again, who looked just as shocked.

"I really hate to do this Ms. Hobbs, but what Russel and I have is not a phase. We are not just best friends anymore."

 _Love me or hate me we will be gay  
_ _Standing at that altar_

"You can love or hate me but I will be standing at that alter with Russel as we say our vows and you can either be there..."

 _Or we will run away  
_ _To a more accepted place, you know  
_ _You know she's in love with me  
_ _She will go anywhere I go_

"...or me an Russel where run to where we are accepted as we are. You **_know_** he loves me and will follow me anywhere and I sure as hell will do the same damn thing." Both Sugar and Russel had matching looks of shock and silent tears running down their cheeks.

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
_ _Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
_ _You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
_ _Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"_

"The answer is still no Del." Sugar wiped her face as Russel's face hardened and he glared at his dear mother.

"But momma?!"

"No buts Russel!"

 _Why you gotta be so rude?  
_ _Don't you know I'm human too?  
_ _Why you gotta be so rude?  
_ _I'm gonna marry her anyway_

"Well that's tough momma! I accept his indirect marriage proposal!" Del glared at his mother fiercely as her face turned various shades of red and purple.

 _Marry that girl  
_ _Marry her anyway  
_ _Marry that girl  
_ _No matter what you say  
_ _Marry that girl  
_ _And we'll be a family  
_ _Why you gotta be so  
_ _Rude  
_ _Rude_

No matter what his mother said, they were going to get married.

 _Can I have my rights for the rest of my life?  
_ _Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
_ _You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
_ _Tough luck, my friend, but they say 'No'!_

"You may not give us your blessing, but we are both legal adults and the U.S.A. allows gay marriage now."

"My answer is still no!"

 _Why can't everyone see it like you?  
_ _Don't you know we're human too?  
_ _Why they gotta be so rude?  
_ _Cuz gonna married her anyway_

And he did, despite Sugar Hobbs protests, Del married Russel, his best friend turned lover.

 _Marry that girl  
_ _Marry her anyway  
_ _Marry that girl  
_ _No matter what you say  
_ _Marry that girl  
_ _And we'll be a family  
_ _Why you gotta be so  
_ _Rude  
_ _Why you gotta be so  
_ _Rude  
_ _Why you gotta be so rude?_


	4. 2Doc: Growing Up

**Gorillaz Song One-Shots**

 **Ch.4  
2DOC:** ** _Growing Up (by Auburn)_**

 _See my girl sitting alone  
Went To Ask Her "Girl What's Wrong?"  
Seen Her Staring At Her Phone  
She Said I'm Having Problems At Home_

Stuart "2D" Pots, cleverly nicknamed for the 2 dents in his head by his best friend, frowned deeply as he saw said best friend, Murdoc Niccals, sitting all alone at a lunch table in the corner of Kong High's cafeteria. Murdoc had a deep look of concentration on his face as he stared at his phone. 2D walked up to his friend and plopped down at the table across from him.

"Hey Muds," 2D smiled as Murdoc's mouth gave an upturned twitch at the use of 2D's nickname for him. "What's wrong?" 2D's usually aloof expression was replaced by one of concern as he stared at Murdoc intensely.

"It's nothing 2-Dents," Murdoc look up and gave a reassuring smile. "Just some problems at home.

2D wasn't reassured in the least bit.

 _Said I Know What Your Going Through  
She Said No I Don't Think You Do  
Could Tell She Wanted Me To Go Away  
But Something Said No Auburn Stay_

"I know what you're going through." 2D didn't really.

"No you don't." Murdoc had a biting age to his voice that usually told people that he wanted to be left alone to wallow in his misery. He wanted 2D to leave but something told 2D to stay and he was going to stay no matter what his best friend wanted.

 _I Said Just Tell Me What's On Your Mind  
She Said No I Don't Have The Time  
I Said Well Can't We At Least Pray_

"Just tell me what's on your mind," 2D tried to smile. "I'll listen." And Murdoc knew he would. 2D always listened to Murdoc's problems, but Murdoc wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about this now.

"I don't have the time." Murdoc looked back down at his phone and sighed.

"How 'bout we pray then Muds?" Murdoc rolled his eyes.

 _Then She Turned Around To Say_

Murdoc turned to fully face 2D and opened his mouth to speak.

 _Growing Up Was Real Hard For Me  
Watching Daddy Beat Mommy Till She Bleeds  
I Was Young But I Still Stay By Her Side  
Now I Cry And I Pray To God But I Wonder Why  
Growing Up Was Real Hard For Me  
Watching Daddy Beat Mommy Till She Bleeds  
I Was Young But I Still Stay By Her Side  
Now I Cry And I Pray To God But I Wonder Why_

Murdoc bit his lip. "Growing up was real hard for me."

2D already knew this.

"My father would beat my step mother till she bleeds, he doesn't care if it's in front of me or Hannibal." 2D knew Hannibal was Murdoc's elder brother who just moved out a month or so ago. "I remember when I was young I would cry myself to sleep every night and wonder what the fuck was wrong with this world. After awhile he started hitting us." 2D stayed silent the whole time, letting his close friend talk.

 _I said girl I had no clue_  
 _She Said Yeah Well Now You Do_  
 _I Watched Her As She Checked Her Hair_  
 _She Said I Gotta Be Somewhere_

After a few minutes of silence, neither speaking, 2D spoke up quietly. "Muds, I-I didn't know." It explained all the injuries Murdoc had sustained. Damn bastard had told him they were from getting into fights. Liar.

"Yeah well now you do," Murdoc had that bitter edge to his voice again as he used the camera on his phone to check his appearance and hair. Murdoc stood and 2D did as well, they left the cafeteris together. "I'm leaving school early, I gotta be somewhere." They were now standing by the front doors of the school, no one paying them any mind.

 _I Said Well Where You Headed To_  
 _She Said Somewhere With This Dude_  
 _I Met Him At The Club Last Night_  
 _I don't really know him but he seemed right_

"Where you gotta be Mudsie?"

"Somewhere with this guy I met at the club last night," MUrdoc shrugged his bony shoulders and checked his phone again. Murdoc was always able to get into clubs and bars, 2D wasn't sure how. "We only talked for a few minutes but he seemed all right." 2D knew Murdoc was gay and he wasn't bothered by it at all.

 _I Said Well_  
 _What If He's Wrong_  
 _I Don't Think You Should Be Alone_  
 _She Said Don't Worry I Don't Trust No Man_  
 _I Learned That From Living With My Dad_

2D had a look on his face that was a mixture between shock and horror. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well, what if he's not all right? What if he's wrong?" d felt nervousness mixed with nausea mixed with worry for his best friend. "I don't think you should be by yourself with him..." Murdoc had an irritated look adorning his face.

"Quit your damn worrying Stuart. Besides I don't trust no man besides you." 2D was shocked when Murdoc barked out a laugh. "I learned that from living with my father.

 _I'm At My Mom's I'll Be Just Fine_  
 _I'm Just Trying To Go And Get Mine_  
 _I Looked At Her Like She Bumped Her Head_

"I'll be just fine."

2D looked at Murdoc as if he had walked into a wall and hit his head.

 _Then She Turned Around And Said_

Murdoc turned to look at 2D again and got ready to speak when his phone went off.

 _Growing Up Was Real Hard For Me [Phone Ringing]  
_ _Hello?_

"Hello~?"

 _Where You At? You Ready?_

2D couldn't here what was being said on the other end.

 _Yeah I'm Outside_

Murdoc stepped outside and 2D followed. "Yeah i'm outside my school."

 _I Brought My Homies That's Cool?_

2D tried to listen to what the other person was saying.

 _I Guess It's Alright_

"Yeah, it's cool."

2D frowned deeply and tried to speak up only for his companion to hush him.

 _You By Yourself Sure There Ain't Nobody Else  
Yeah_

Murdoc glanced at 2D. "Yeah i'm alone." There was obvious meaning in his words but 2D refused to leave.

 _Aight I'm On My Way_

"Okay i'll see you in 5 then." Murdoc hung up and looked at 2D, who got the gist of the conversation.

 _Can't You See What's Going On  
_ _They Tryna Get You All Alone_

2D felt anger boil up inside him like an inferno. "Are you stupid?!" Murdoc flinched and 2D lowered his voice. "That guy is tryna' get you alone, can't you see that?"

Murdoc looked away.

 _She Said That's Usually How It Is  
_ _Your Treating Me Like I Am A Kid_

"So? I'm used to that." Murdoc's eyes narrowed. "Quit treating me like a little kid. You're not my mother." 2D took a step back from the sheer venom in Murdoc's voice.

 _I said girl you just turned 18  
_ _About The Same Age As Me_

"You only just turned 18 though! Just like me! We are still just kids and I'm terrified for you!

 _She Said I Don't Need Your Help  
_ _I'm Doing Fine All By Myself_

Murdoc closed his eyes. "I don't need your worry nor do I need your help! I've always done fine just by myself..."

 _I Said Well Girl Don't Get Help From Me  
_ _Can We Please Get On Our Knees  
_ _Please Before You Go That Way  
_ _Can We Please Kneel Down And Pray_

"Fine," 2D bit back a sob that bubbled in his throat. "Don't get help from me then. But I will always pray and worry for you."

 _Father We Come To You Wholeheartedly  
_ _And I Ask That You Hear Our Prayer  
_ _And You Give Her The Heart And The Mercy To Look Past Her Father's Mistakes  
_ _Just As You Have Been Merciful To Her All Of These Years  
_ _But I Know You See What She Goes Through  
_ _And I Know You Been Trying To Reach Her  
_ _But God She Was Deafened And Blinded With Hatred  
_ _But Now She's Here Lord  
_ _And We're Ready To Listen  
_ _She's Ready To Listen  
_ _Amen_

Murdoc was silent and 2D started murmuring prays under his breathe, hoping someone would hear him.

 _Your Body Is My Temple  
_ _And Your A Precious Jewel  
_ _Don't Let No One Take That Away_

"You are an amazing, wonderful, beautiful person." 2D felt tears gather in his eyes. "Don't let that guy or anyone ever take that away from you!" Murdoc had his back turned on 2D so his best friend couldn't see the tears trailing down his cheeks.

 _I Know Just What You Go Through  
_ _Cause Every Night I Heard You  
_ _It's Just You Couldn't Hear Me  
_ _So Don't Worry About Your Mother  
_ _Or Your Little Brothers_

"He knows what you go through," 2D reached out to Murdoc. "Your mother would never want this for you."

 _I Took Them Just To Ease Their Pain  
_ _But I Loved You Just To Use You  
_ _I See How He Abused You  
_ _But All Of That Will Change Today_

2D grabbed Murdoc's arm and pulled him close. "I don't want this for you. Your my best friend and I love you. Murdoc let the dam break then. There they stood outside their school, Murdoc sobbing in 2D's arms.

"I-I love you too Stuart."

 _Growing Up Was Real Hard For Me  
_ _Watching Daddy Beat Mommy Till She Bleeds  
_ _I Was Young But I Still Stay By Her Side  
_ _Now I Cry And I Pray To God But I Wonder Why  
_ _Growing Up Was Real Hard For Me  
_ _Watching Daddy Beat Mommy Till She Bleeds  
_ _I Was Young But I Still Stay By Her Side  
_ _Now I Cry And I Pray To God But I Wonder Why_


	5. CyNoo: Are You Gonna Be My Girl

**Gorillaz Song One-Shots**

 **Ch.5  
2DOC:** ** _Are You Gonna Be My Girl (Jet)_**

 _Go!_

The band took to the stage and Noodle stood in the front row watching as the lead singer/guitarist, nicknamed The Cyborg, took her place in front of the microphone. Cyborg gave a cocky smirk and her eyes looked straight into Noodle's

 _So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine._

Cyborg started playing her electric sleek black guitar and started to sing in her beautiful, magnetic voice. He eyes never left Noodle's.

 _I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

Cyborg jumped off the stage, landing right in front of Noodle, causing the roaring crowd to cheer louder. Cyborg never hesitated in her music making.

 _Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey._

Cyborg pulled Noodle to her feet and twirled her threw the air, much to Noodle's delight. She gave a squeal of surprise and Cyborg smirked cockily.

 _Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare._

Cyborg nudged Noodle's black boot clad feet and twirled her again as she ran her fingers through Noodle's long dark hair. She stared into Noodle's eyes, causing the young girl to flush red. It was as if Cyborg was singing just for her.

 _Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

Cyborg winked over Noodle's shoulder at the guy that obviously brought her to this concert. She had a constant smirk on her face as she sung louder.

 _Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine._

Cyborg stopped strumming her guitar and tossed it away to a nearby roadie as she took Noodle into her arms, twirling and dipping the giggling girl.

 _I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

A quiet whisper of 'mine' slipped past Cyborg's lips and into Noodle's pierced ear.

 _Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya._

 _Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare._

Cyborg twirled a lock of Noodle's hair and swept her feet out from under her, lifting Noddle high into the air.

 _Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

Cyborg smirked as the man that brought Noodle had narrowed eyes that glared daggers ineffectively at the rock star.

 _Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!_

Cyborg grinned as she sung the last few lyrics to the crowd and twirled Noodle through the parted crowd that watched them.

 _Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea_

"Will you be my girl?"


	6. Dessel: Jenny

**Gorillaz SOng One-Shots**

 **Ch.6  
Dessel:** **Jenny**

 _Jenny, darling, you're my best friend_

Del was Russel's best friend ever since middle school. Since the say the met they were inseparable and every one in town knew it. They told each other everything. Well, almost everything...

 _But there's a few things that you don't know of  
Why I borrow your lipstick so often  
I'm using your shirt as a pillow case_

Russel often borrowed things from Del and kept them if he could get away with it. He had managed to keep one of Del's jersey's without his friend's knowledge. He kept it under his pillow.

 _I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead_

Russel didn't want to be Del's best friend any more. It wasn't enough. He wan't to hold and kiss Del. He wanted them to be lovers.

 _I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend_

Russel didn't know ow to tell Del this though. He was terrified of losing Del all together.

 _Jenny, darling, you're my best friend  
I've been doing bad things that you don't know about_

Russel done some bad thing's that Del doesn't know about, well, hopefully he doesn't know about.

 _Stealing your stuff now and then  
Nothing you'd miss but it means the world to me_

Russel has a small box hidden in the back of his top dresser drawer filled with things of Del's that he wouldn't even notice were gone...hopefully.

 _I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend  
I wanna ruin our friendship  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend_

Russel sometimes would cry himself to sleep, clutching Del's jersey, wishing that Del would just love him back. It hurt, knowing that Del would never see him as more than his best friend. Russel wanted to ruin his friendship with Del and become his lover. He just couldn't say it. He just couldn't...

 _Jenny take my hand  
'Cause we are more than friends  
I will follow you until the end  
Jenny take my hand  
I cannot pretend  
Why I never like your new boyfriends_

Russel never liked any of Del's new boyfriends or girlfriends and he hated pretending he did. He would follow Del until the end.

 _Oh, your love for them won't last long  
_ _Forget those amigos  
_ _Oh, your love for them won't last long_

Del never had a relationship for very long, he always lost interest after a few days, a week at the most.

 _Forget those amigos  
_ _Forget those amigos  
_ _I wanna ruin our friendship  
_ _We should be lovers instead_

Russel always would try and get Del's attention desperately whenever he found a new love interest. He wanted to be Del's love for once.

 _I don't know how to say this  
_ _'Cause you're really my dearest friend  
_ _Oh, your love for them won't last long  
_ _We should be lovers instead  
_ _Oh, your love for them won't last long_

Russel had made the choice to tell Del how he felt and he had hoped beyond belief that Del wouldn't be disgusted with and hate him.

 _'Cause you're really my dearest friend  
_ _We should be lovers instead  
_ _'Cause you're really my dearest friend_

Even if Del never would love him back, they would always be best friends.

 _Jenny..._


	7. 2Doc: On a Night Like This

**Gorillaz Song One-Shots**

 **Ch.7:  
** **2Doc:** On a Night Like This

 _On a night like this_

Murdoc looked over at his blue-haired singer who stared up at the night sky that shone brilliantly with stars above Kong Studios.

 _I could fall in love_  
 _I could fall in love with you_

Murdoc felt a rare smile form on his face at the peaceful look 2D had. The cool night air blows softly around them. The Satanist knew in that instant that his heart was caught in the web that was 2D's very being.

 _In this dark so dense_  
 _We talk so soft_

Soft spoken words were exchanged between them. So quiet that if they were any louder the very night would be shattered.

 _The way young lovers do_

Murdoc wanted to lean close and kiss 2D's pink cotton candy lips.

 _The days last sight_  
 _Turns to cool nights breeze_

The air blew through 2D's hair, mussing it up but 2D didn't mind.

 _And this love hangs thick like these willow leaves_

2D's eyes shone bright just like the night sky did.

 _I've hid myself away from this_  
 _But your silhouette is the Judas kiss_

Murdoc tried to ignore this feelins that had bubbled up inside him since he first saw those gorgeous black pools open up from their coma.

 _On a night like this_  
 _I could fall in love_

Murdoc was glad he had hit 2D with his car. He would have never have met him otherwise.

 _I could fall in love with you_

Murdoc Niccals was in love with his singer Stuart Pot and he didn't give a damn who knew.


	8. CyNoo: Take a Hint

**Gorillaz Song One-Shots**

 **Ch. 8**  
 **CyNoo : Take a Hint**

Noodle and Cyborg had wanted to get away from the boys for the night, so they decided to go to a karaoke bar. They had only sat down for 2 minutes when a couple of guys had came up to them. They were polite at first but the guys were insistent.

"Karaoke is now ready!" At the voice of the DJ Noodle shared a knowing smirk with Cyborg.

"Ooooh," One of the guys smirked. "You ladies gonna sing us a song?"

"Why of course." They took to the stage and Cyborg chose their song. They each took a mike.

 _[Noodle:]_  
 _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_  
 _I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right_

Noodle had an exasperated look on her face as she sang.

 _[Cyborg:]_  
 _I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite_  
 _But it always seems to bite me in the..._

They simultaneously stepped closer to the edge of the karaoke stage where the 2 guys' smiles started to falter.

 _[Noodle:]_  
 _Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

Noodle flipped her bangs out of her eyes.

 _[Cyborg:]_  
 _You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not_

Cyborg and Noodle winked at the open mouthed men.

 _[Noodle:]_  
 _You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth_

Noodle and Cyborg linked arms and twirled each other around.

 _[Both:]_  
 _And that is when it started going south_  
 _Oh_

They let go and bent at the waist slightly, both pointing at the ground.

 _[Both:]_  
 _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
 _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_

They two young women made mocking fists and twirled to walk to the back of the stage.

 _Take a hint, take a hint_  
 _No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_  
 _I think you could use a mint_

Noodle pinched her nose close and a disgusted look crossed her face while Cyborg waved a hand in front of hers. The two man had turned from white shock to red rage.

 _Take a hint, take a hint_  
 _La, la, la..._  
 _T-take a hint, take a hint_  
 _La, la, la..._

They twirled again and sauntered to the edge of the stage.

 _[Noodle:]_  
 _I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

Noodle pointed to the roof and slowly brought her arm down so she was pointing at the men.

 _[Cyborg:]_  
 _You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"_

Cyborg shifted her weight and held up her right hand in front of her.

 _[Noodle:]_  
 _And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

Noodle rolled her eyes and her and Cyborg dropped into the cheering audience. They walked till they were in front of the enraged men.

 _[Both:]_  
 _You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_  
 _Oh!_

They twirled and their hair whipped behind them.

 _[Both:]_  
 _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
 _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_  
 _Take a hint, take a hint_

They bumped hips and blew mocking air kisses at both the men respectively.

 _No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_  
 _I think you could use a mint_  
 _Take a hint, take a hint_  
 _La, la, la..._  
 _T-take a hint, take a hint_  
 _La, la, la..._

The elegant young women reached to touch their toes and seductively rose back up till their arms were stretched high above them.

 _[Noodle:]_  
 _What about "No" don't you get?_

Noodle feigned a confused look

 _[Cyborg:]_  
 _So go and tell your friends_

Cyborg looked at Noodle and grinned.

 _[Both:]_  
 _I'm not really interested_

They shook their heads simultaneously.

 _[Noodle:]_  
 _It's about time that you're leavin'_

Noodle waved as if saying good bye

 _[Cyborg:]_  
 _I'm gonna count to three and_  
 _Open my eyes and_

 _[Both:]_  
 _You'll be gone_

Cyborg and Noodle high fived and took each others hands as they hopped back onto the stage together.

 _[Cyborg:]_  
 _One_

Cyborg holds up one finger on her left hand.

 _[Noodle:]_  
 _Get your hands off my..._

Noodle gestures to her waist.

 _[Cyborg:]_  
 _Two._

Cyborg closes her hand into a fist before holding up two fingers.

 _[Noodle:]_  
 _Or I'll punch you in the..._

Noodle made a fist with her right hand and held it above her head.

 _[Cyborg:]_  
 _Three._

Cyborg closes her hand again and holds up three fingers.

 _[Noodle:]_  
 _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_  
 _Take a hint, take a hint_

Noodle moved to place her fist on her hip.

 _[Both:]_  
 _I am not your missing link_  
 _Let me tell you what I think_  
 _I think you could use a mint_  
 _Take a hint, take a hint_  
 _Take a hint, take a hint_  
 _Woah!_

They both stuck their noses in the air and turned away from the crowd.

[ _Both:]_  
 _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
 _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_  
 _Take a hint, take a hint_

Cyborg and Noodle gave one more fanatic twirl.

 _La, la, la..._  
 _T-take a hint, take a hint_  
 _La, la, la..._

They closed their song with an air of glory and returned the mics to the DJ. The whole building was dead quiet before cheering erupted all around them.

The two men had stormed out just before the song finished. Noodle and Cyborg shared a kiss to more cheers.


	9. Dessel: Best Friends Forever

**Gorillaz Song One-Shots**

 **Ch.9**  
 **Dessel** **: Best Friends Forever**

Russel and Del always could tell when something was wrong with each other no matter what the other said. They were best friends after all.

 _Tears you try so hard to hide,_  
 _You hold it all inside,_  
 _Pretend it doesn't matter,_

Lately, something has been up with Del and Russel knew it. He asked his friend what was going on but Del would never tell him. But Russel could see it. Could see the tears just behind Del's chestnut colored eyes. Russel kept asking but Del wouldn't answer.

"It doesn't matter man, quit asking." That was all Russel go as a reply.

 _Why you keep it to yourself,_  
 _When you got someone else,_  
 _You know can make it better,_

Russel was dumbfounded on how to help Del through whatever it was he was going through. Del always listened to Russel's problems and Russel wouldn't hesitate to listen to Del's. The only problem is Del won't talk about them. Russel knows he can make it all better...but only if Del would talk to him.

 _You try to be so strong,_  
 _But I always know when something's wrong_  
 _See you when your feeling down,_

Russel _always_ knows when Del's upset and vice versa. They had this special bond, this _link_ between them. He was tired of Del's pride. Even the strongest needed to break down some times.

 _Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?,_

Del was always there for Russel and all Russel wanted was to be there for Del.

 _Don't forget what we've been through together,_

They have been through hell and back together. Whether because of school or the streets.

 _Hey, isn't it true,_  
 _We promised to always be best friends forever,_  
 _Yeah._

It was an unspoken promise, but a promise none the less. They would die for each other. They were best friends. They were inseparable.

 _Words, that you don't need to say,_  
 _The sad that's on your face,_  
 _Isn't hard to see through,_

Del had the poker face of a god to everyone but Russel. Russel could see all the emotions in Del's eyes. Sadness taking over the majority of the time.

 _I've been there once or twice,_  
 _It's you that made things right,_  
 _My turn to be there for you,_

It made Russel angry, furious even, that Del was always there for him and Russel couldn't help him. All he could do was sit back and watch. Well, damn it, not this time. This time he was gonna be there for Del whether his best friend wanted him to be or not.

 _You try to be so strong,_  
 _But I always know when something's wrong_  
 _See you when your feeling down,_

Del was always the strong one, the glue that held Russel's confusing, breakable world together. Del would never let Russel go on like this, so why should Russel let Del?

 _Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?,_  
 _Don't forget what we've been through together,_  
 _Hey, isn't it true,_  
 _We promised to always be best friends forever,_

Russel would end up storming through the streets to Del's family's apartment building and up the stairs to their apartment, too impatient for an elevator.

He would pound on the door and Del's mother would answer the door with a shocked look. She would say and do nothing but just point to Del's bedroom door.

Russel would then barge into Del's room and lock it behind him. Del wouldn't jump or flinch from where he sat on his open window ledge. It would have started raining by then and Del would have expected Russel sooner or later.

They would say nothing to each other as Russel would approach his best friend.

 _When the rain comes down (I'll be there),_  
 _I will always be around,_

The rain would pour harder as Russel would stand a foot from Del.

The only words Russel would say to Del would be: "I'm here for you whether you like it or not man." But that's all it would take.

 _Just wanna be the one to catch you when you fall,_

Del would turn to Russel with tear-filled eyes and would stumble off the window ledge falling into his best friends arms as sobs wracked his body violently.

 _Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?,_  
 _Don't forget what we've been through together,_

They would go through hell and back again and again. They would always stay by each others sides.

 _Hey, isn't it true,_  
 _We promised to always be best friends forever_

Their unspoken promise would stay with them till the end. Because they were best friends and they loved each other forever and always.


	10. 2Doc: Radio Friendly Pop Song

**Gorillaz Song One-Shots**

 **Ch. 10  
** **2Doc:** **Radio-Friendly Pop Song**

Stuart Pot A.K.A 2D took a deep breathe and walked into the well lit vibrant office to see a man with a very practiced, perfect smile placed in his face.

 _It's a pleasure to meet you my friend, come take a seat at my desk_

2D plops down into the chair across from the well dressed man, who seemed to never stop smiling. He already didn't like him.

 _I gotta tell ya kid, the whole team is more-than-impressed_  
 _Your melodies soar and all of your choruses shine_

"Listen Mr. Pot," the man started. "Everyone is in love with your angelic voice that speaks volumes."

That made 2D smile slightly.

 _The lyrics are sound and your voice is fundamentally fine_

"Every lyric you sing comes out perfect and sound." 2D started beaming.

 _But face it, if you wanna make it onto radio kid, you gotta do as I say_

"You have to do everything I say if you want to be a star kid."

2D started to lose his delicate smile. Did he know? Of course he knew.

 _Change all the 'him's into 'her's_  
 _And just don't tell the world that you're...SHHH!_

"Just don't tell anyone your a fag." 2D had a look of utter despair and horror on his face. "Get a girlfriend, change any guys into girls and don't say a word." The very idea made him think of a man with mismatched eyes and green tinted skin waiting for him back home.

 _Happy to help, take my card, please think about what I've said_  
 _But this is an industry where people make money, so your art has to sell_  
 _And you should never seek to challenge an audience_

The man handed him a laminated white card with his information on it. "Think about it kid, don't challenge the audience, just get a girlfriend and don't speak a word and your art is going to sell."

That thought really made 2D think.

 _They buy what they're told and we never get it wrong_  
 _Go write us a non-offensive, tasteful, conventional song..._

"Go write a beautiful song about your new girlfriend," the man smiled and 2D blew lightly at a lock of blue hair that fell in front of his face. He couldn't imagine doing that.

 _Like this one:_  
 _Girls like boys and boys like girls_  
 _And that's the way it should be_  
 _Forever_

"Just remember Stuart: boys like girls and girls like boys, and nothing is going to change that." 2D had tears welling up in his eyes. Memories of him and that green skinned man flashed through his mind. Meeting, talking, laughing, hugging...kissing...fucking...loving each other.

 _Welcome to tinsel town kid, I'm gonna make you a star_  
 _You got the fire in your gut and everything that you need to go far_  
 _You're a talented guy, you could shake Hollywood to the ground_  
 _And with us on your side, plus your looks, you're gonna conquer this town_

"You have fire and determination in you that will be the embers of your career. You'll go far and bring Hollywood to its knees."

 _But face it; if you wanna break into this business kid, you gotta play the part_  
 _And you'll never play a leading man if you let on to your fans the truth about who you are_

"But they'll never accept them for who you are so play the part." The tears started rolling from 2D's blood-filled eyes but the man didn't noticed as he continued talking.

 _Just remember that..._  
 _Girls like boys and boys like girls_  
 _And that's the way it has been_  
 _Forever_

2D sat their for a good 20 minutes as the man went on and on and on talking.

 _Yeah, girls like boys and boys like girls_  
 _And that's the way it will be_  
 _Forever_

Why wouldn't he just shut up?

 _On the radio_  
 _In Hollywood_  
 _On the TV shows_  
 _For the greater good_  
 _He said, "think about the children, think about the children"_

2D had a lot to think about as he let that office and went home. His husband, Murdoc, stood on the porch waiting for his return.

"So? How'd it go?"

 _You wanted me to write a hit record for the radio_  
 _Are you never gonna get it?_  
 _The kids already know..._

2D wrote a song with his beloved husbands help. A song that was going to take the world by storm. They'd show everyone.

 _Some girls like girls, some boys got a boyfriend_  
 _I like guys and they like me_  
 _We hold hands, make out do all the things that lovers do_

2D relished in the horror on that smiling man's face after he saw it when 2D showed him the video they made. He couldn't even do anything about it now. It was uploaded to YouTube this morning. So what if he was gay? So what if he liked men? He could still succeed with his music career and he would.

 _Girls like boys and boys like girls_  
 _And that's the way it has been_  
 _Forever_  
 _Yeah, girls like boys and boys like girls_  
 _And that's the way it will be—_  
 _Whatever!_

It was his damn life anyways.


	11. CyNoo: I Kissed a Girl

**Gorillaz Song One-Shots**

 **Ch.11  
** **CyNoo:** **I Kissed a Girl**

 _This was never the way I planned, not my intention_  
 _I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

Noodle did not have this intention when she spotted the beautiful woman across the bar. She took a swig of her liquid courage and lost all discretion in her body.

 _It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on_  
 _I'm curious for you, caught my attention_

The woman caught Noodle's attention immediately with her shocking eyes and dark hair.

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
 _The taste of her cherry chap stick_

Ten minutes later, they were kissing on the dance floor, the woman's cherry chap stick tasting delicious and leaving marks all over her.

 _I kissed a girl just to try it_  
 _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

She wanted to kiss the girl, so she did. Noodle didn't think any of the guys back home would mind this. She was a grown ass woman anyways.

 _It felt so wrong_  
 _It felt so right_

The sinful lips were so wrong...in all the right ways. Hoots and cheers came from the crowd surrounding them but Noodle could care less.

 _Don't mean I'm in love tonight_  
 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
 _I liked it_

Making out did not mean Noodle was falling head over heals for this mysterious chick whose name she has yet to catch.

 _No, I don't even know your name_  
 _It doesn't matter_  
 _You're my experimental game_  
 _Just human nature_

Does it even matter though? They most likely would never see each other after tonight. Noodle was just a little curious. This dark haired beauty was just an experiment for her.

 _It's not what, good girls do_  
 _Not how they should behave_

Oh, if she were sober she would definitely not be making out with some rando woman at a bar. But Noodle is drunk as all hell.

 _My head gets so confused_  
 _Hard to obey_  
 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
 _The taste of her cherry chap stick_

Cherry flavored kiss marks found their way onto Noodle's neck and she moaned without abandon.

 _I kissed a girl just to try it_  
 _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
 _It felt so wrong_  
 _It felt so right_

Every sinful kiss just made the Japanese woman crave more and more. She didn't care who saw or who took videos of them. It was just her ad this delicious tasting woman.

 _Don't mean I'm in love tonight_  
 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
 _I liked it_

Mmm, yeah. Yeah, she didn't like this. She LOVED this.

 _Us girls we are so magical_  
 _Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

Noodle touch pale, soft skin and devoured her partner's delicious lips once more. She was the epitome of sinful taste.

 _Hard to resist so touchable_  
 _Too good to deny it_  
 _Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

Innocent making out turned into full on groping and touching and kissing. It was impossible to resist touching her.

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
 _The taste of her cherry chap stick_  
 _I kissed a girl just to try it_  
 _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

What was supposed to be an experiment turned into oh so much more and Noodle knew she wouldn't forget the taste of cherry for a long, long time after this night.

It felt so wrong  
It felt so right

It was so, so wrong but Noodle didn't care because it felt so, so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

And she sure as hell liked it.


	12. Dessel: Need you Now

**Gorillaz Song One-Shots  
** **Ch. 12  
** **Dessel : _Need You Now_**

 _Picture perfect memories_  
 _Scattered all around the floor_

They looked so happy together in the pictures of the past. So, so happy...

What went wrong?

 _Reachin' for the phone 'cause_  
 _I can't fight it anymore_

He shouldn't. His hand was so close the the small device on his bed side. He really wants to...

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
 _For me it happens all the time_

Does he cross Del's mind? His constantly wanders towards his ex-lover. What was wrong with him?

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
 _Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now_

The clock said 1:15 in the morning. He should get some sleep, he had rehearsal in the morning after all...

Oh, fuck it. He clicked Del's number.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

 _And I don't know how I can do without_  
 _I just need you now_

No answer.

He tried again. And again. And again...

 _Another shot of whiskey_  
 _Can't stop lookin' at the door_

This was a mistake, drinking his sorrow's like this...but Del wanted to feel nothing so he continued to drink himself into a stupor. The bartender kept shooting him knowing looks as his eyes constantly darted towards the door.

 _Wishing you'd come sweeping_  
 _In the way you did before_

This used to be _their_ place. It was where they came every date, every chance they could...and he wanted Russel to come through that doorway so, so bad...

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
 _For me it happens all the time_

They were both hurting and thinking of the other, so far apart. They needed each other in their lives, but they didn't know if things could ever go back to the was they were before.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm little drunk and I need you now_  
 _Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now_

His finger itched over the call button, but he couldn't bring himself to hit it. He laid his head on the counter, his vision blurring from the drinks. He registered his phone vibrating again and again but couldn't muster the strength to answer.

 _And I don't know how I can do without_  
 _I just need you now_

Tears weld up in Russel's eyes as he finally laid his phone down.

 _Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

He dragged himself to his feet and grabbed his coat and keys of their respective hooks.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
 _And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

He knew where Del was and that's where he drove. He needed the other in his life and couldn't bear the pain anymore.

 _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

The patrons all looked up as he entered, the door swinging wildly behind him as he searched desperately with his eyes.

 _I just need you now_  
 _Oh, baby, I need you now_

Del slowly raised his head and their eyes met.


End file.
